


Ridiculous

by Karr20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other, like a bad word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karr20/pseuds/Karr20
Summary: An improvised witch hunt, and a ridiculous spell.





	Ridiculous

Killing the witch proved to be harder than you had first anticipated, but that might be because you were suppose to be relaxing with your brothers on a nice family vacation... but no! Sam had caught wind of some strange things going around, and your twin and little brother decided to ditch the vacations and work, work, work. Ugh!

So of course, being the good sister that you were, you agreed to help. Talking with the victims was harder than you thought. Between you and Dean not being to keep straight faces, and Sam’s bitch face, it took all of your control not to laugh. 

This had to be the funniest witch in the universe. The last victim had ‘caught’ a bad cold, and you thought nothing of it until the man coughed feathers. Yes, yes, feathers! And when he sneezed? He crowed. Yes, like a crow! 

Once out of the house, you and Dean leaned on one another and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Sam shook his head and pushed you both toward the car. Wiping your tears you turned toward Sam, “Come on Sammy, you have to admit it was funny… He squawked! Like a bird!” A smile appeared on his face and a small chuckle escaped his lips. 

Once the three of you were in the car, you in the back seat, you looked through all the similar cases on the way to the dinner near the motel.

* * *

 

The witch had found you before you could find her. Normally it would have been fine, a witch-killing bullet in the head and you would all been gone, but not this time. The witch had found you without you knowing. 

Dean had been hit by a spell. After his shower he had refused to leave the motel’s bathroom. “Come on De, it can’t be that bad. You farting glitter or something?” You heard Dean let out a mix between a growl and a grunt before he told you to get lost. Rolling your eyes you looked at your little brother, pointing the bathroom door with your head, telling him to try. 

Sam got up and slowly approached the door. “Dean? Can you come out, we can’t help if you don’t tell us.” Looking back at you shrugging, he took a step back when the door suddenly opened. Sitting up on the bed, you waited patiently for your twin to come out. 

**“OK, fine, but don’t laugh…”** **  
**

You and Sam looked at each other with wide eyes, and started laughing. You were laughing so hard that tears felt down your face. 

“Oh come on, you said you wouldn’t…”

After five minutes of you and Sam laughing, you slowly started getting back to normal, with a rogue chuckle escaping here and there. 

You smirked and gestured to your distressed twin, “You look like the guy from Ten Inch Hero-”

“Go to Hell Y/N”, Dean said storming back in the bathroom, making you start laughing again. 

“Been there, done that!”

  



End file.
